


Уговор

by tinuvielf



Series: Per aspera ad astra [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Drama, Gen, M/M, Prequel
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-23 15:26:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4882003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinuvielf/pseuds/tinuvielf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Название: Уговор<br/>Автор: Tinuviel-f<br/>Бета: Kyokka Suigetsu<br/>Размер: миди<br/>Пейринг/Персонажи: Эрвин Смит | Ривай Аккерман<br/>Категория: преслэш<br/>Жанр: драма<br/>Рейтинг: PG-13<br/>Краткое содержание: Его первая экспедиция за стену закончилась, и решение присоединиться к разведотряду по доброй воле стало казаться чудовищной ошибкой. Ривай должен был отомстить за друзей, а не помогать их убийце.<br/>Таймлайн: вскоре после действия «A choice with no regrets».</p>
            </blockquote>





	Уговор

Ливень провожал их всю обратную дорогу до города. Форменный плащ Ривая промок насквозь, как и куртка с рубашкой, и казалось, будто дождь барабанил сразу по его голой спине. Противно до дрожи.

— Как только закончим в штабе, — бросил через плечо Эрвин, когда отряд сомкнул ряды перед городскими воротами, — иди в казарму, прими душ и ложись спать. Тебе нужен хороший отдых.

— Отдых? — Ривай фыркнул. — Я не курсант после тренировочного лагеря. — Он опустил голову, уставившись на спутанную от дождя и ветра лошадиную гриву. — Успокаивать меня не нужно.

Да, совершенно точно, не нужно. Сказал и только тогда обратил внимание, как побелели пальцы, стискивавшие поводья. Внутри-то всё равно клокотали, словно кипящая вода в котелке над огнём, нисколько не притупившиеся боль, стыд и растерянность. Да, в подземном городе с ним всякое случалось, но друзей… друзей Ривай терял впервые.

Те, у кого от рождения нет ни дома, ни богатств, кто вынужден каждый день бороться за жизнь, редко когда умеют по-настоящему дружить. Большинство таких людей держит вместе лишь чувство того, что по одиночке они мало чего стоят, а вместе могут всё. Редко какой из подобных союзов может продержаться долго: страх смерти, деньги, намёк на власть разобьют даже казавшиеся незыблемыми узы. Ривай знал, что, за исключением своего происхождения, ему повезло. У него были те, кого он мог назвать не просто друзьями — семьёй. Фарлан и Изабель шли за ним куда угодно: на самые нижние ярусы подземелья, на склады торгашей за провизией и даже в разведкорпус. Да, верно, они и были маленькой, но крепкой семьёй — два брата и младшая сестра — однако эти тупые солдафоны упорно примеряли на их семью свои армейские термины. Ривай — лидер. Какой нахрен он лидер? Лидер — это главный. Лидер несёт ответственность не только за себя, но и за всех остальных. Риваю оно надо было? Определённо, нет. Какой из него лидер, если он никого не защитил?

Дождь превратился в самый настоящий шквал, и подгоняемые им, всадники не въехали в ворота — влетели. Подковы лошадей зацокали по мостовой, кто-то из ехавших впереди солдат сбавил скорость, и Ривай, вслед за другими потянув на себя поводья, неожиданно снова оказался вровень с Эрвином. Хотя нет, это Эрвин больше необходимого придержал свою лошадь.

— Убирайся, — буркнул Ривай, натягивая капюшон на глаза. — Если я тебя не убил, это не значит, что я не могу передумать.

— Хорошо, что сейчас дождь, — невпопад ответил тот, будто не заметив провокации. — Меньше людей выйдут нас встречать, меньше будет проклятий в наши спины. Сегодня мне, как никогда, тяжело возвращаться. Это уходим мы все героями, а приходим бесполезными ублюдками, на которых только деньги из казны переводят.

Говорил Эрвин, но слова словно были не Эрвина. Эрвин Смит словно пушечное ядро, ломая всё на своём пути, летел к цели, не считая нужным даже просить прощения за потери — они все были для него оправданными.

— Ривай, мне понадобится твоя помощь с бумагами.

— Нашёл идиота. Что, своих штабных крыс мало?

— Просто я хотел бы… кое-что для тебя сделать. Поедешь со мной, когда закончим в штабе?

— О, — только и смог сказать Ривай, и его первое удивление, на секунду окрасившееся даже сочувствием к Эрвину, моментально превратилось в отвращение.

К тому, что его принимали за гея, Ривай, можно сказать, уже привык, как и привык разбираться парой ударов ножом или тем, что попадалось под руку. «Поедешь со мной» он обычно слышал только в одном значении — когда ему предлагали переспать за деньги. Подкатывали к нему по-разному, Эрвин в этом плане повёл себя весьма банально, но поразило Ривая другое: Эрвин не производил впечатления… не казался одним из тех, кто трахался с парнями. До этой минуты не казался. Ривай проглотил застрявший в горле комок, неожиданно ощущая себя преданным. Невероятная глупость — Эрвина он знал не больше нескольких недель, Эрвин отнял у него семью, и это Ривай имел полное право предать, всадить меч Эрвину в спину на первом же привале. Однако чёртов ублюдок был убедителен в своих речах, и во время похода убить его Ривай так и не смог. А может, он был по-настоящему раздавлен гибелью Изабель и Фарлана, первой осмысленной болезненной потерей, и его, как ни прискорбно это признавать, и немой бы уговорил.

Отворачиваясь, он брезгливо поёжился:

— Значит, ты из этих… Пф, как разочаровывающе. Лучше поищи-ка кого-нибудь более сговорчивого, пока я не раскроил тебе череп и не отрезал то, что пониже, — и пришпорил лошадь, выезжая вперёд.

Избавиться от общества Эрвина, раздражавшего его до зубного скрежета и желания схватиться за первое же попавшееся оружие, удалось ненадолго. Ханджи, когда дело доходило до возможности получить новые знания о титанах, совершенно, абсолютно не умела ждать, и именно по её воле Ривай уже битых полчаса тупо смотрел на чистый лист бумаги.

«Напиши всё, что видел и чувствовал», — сказала Ханджи, фамильярно положив руку ему на плечо. Ривай тогда сразу же с гримасой отвращения сбросил её ладонь — немытую, с забившейся под ногти грязью — и, обернувшись на Эрвина, с силой сжал кулаки. Писать всё, что видел и чувствовал? Листа не хватит. Ривай видел фанатиков, более преданных своей сомнительной мечте освободить человечество от стен, чем сектанты — тем же стенам. Ривай чувствовал — до сих пор чувствовал! — злобу, ярость, такую сильную, что его даже подбрасывало, а тупая солдатня решила, что это с ним от холода или от ужаса первой встречи с титанами. Грёбаные титаны. Грёбаная солдатня.

Во время похода некогда было думать о том, кто виноват, все мысли Ривая устремились лишь к тому, как бы выжить, вернуться. Тогда ему казалось, что Эрвин прав, и посвятить свою жизнь борьбе с титанами, освобождению человечества от стен, а себя — от гнёта памяти, мрака подземелий и рамок, в которые Ривай сам себя загнал. Но это было тогда, а чем ближе отряд был к городу, тем отчётливо сквозь пелену красивых слов Эрвина проступало осознавание: Ривай теперь один, в этом деле с Лобовым он наошибался везде, где только мог, выбирал неправильные варианты от начала и до конца, и вот результат — у него нет семьи, дверь в прошлую жизнь закрыта, и в нынешней далеко не всё ясно. Можно подумать, человечеству и прям нужна сила недавнего преступника и убийцы. Эрвину удалось одурачить его такими заверениями лишь потому, что Ривай изо всех сил боролся с пониманием того, что натворил, и хватался за любой, даже самый бредовый довод, что всё произошедшее было не напрасно.

Зато когда они возвращались с вылазки, и делать было больше нечего, кроме как гнать лошадь во весь опор, чтобы не отстать от Эрвина и Фрагона, у Ривая было достаточно времени понять — он снова угодил в ловушку Эрвина. Выследив его в подземельях, этот человек вовлекал его то в один, то в другой свой замысел и настолько искусно, что в последний раз Ривай даже не сразу понял, что его использовали. «Никакой сделки», — сказал он Эрвину, тем самым подтвердив своё намерение остаться в разведотряде уже по доброй воле. Но это «никакой сделки» вовсе не означало «никакой лжи». Эрвин и вправду больше не выдвигал ему никаких условий. Он просто солгал, и это швырнуло Ривая из шаткого равновесия, примирения и скорби обратно в переполненные ярости первые секунды потери.

Чёрта с два Ривай поверит, будто Изабель и Фарлана уничтожили титаны. Да, физически это сделали титаны, но довёл их до гибели Ривай — тем, что поверил им, а не себе, тем, что выбрал противостояние с Эрвином, а не его убийство. Нет, первопричиной всему был Эрвин и только Эрвин. Это он, а не Ривай, затеял свою игру с Лобовым. Да, в таком бою нет правил, и что бандиты, что верховные сановники из города сражались одинаковыми методами — ложью, увёртками, шантажом и подкупом — и глупо было ждать, что Эрвин остановится перед людскими жертвами. Такие, как он, которые живут на всём готовеньком, привыкли десятками, сотнями посылать людей на смерть и не терзаться чувством вины. Почему они заслуживали жить? Может, какую-то ценность для властей они и представляли, но Ривай её не видел и не понимал, а потому всё чаще посматривал на нож для бумаг, лежавший на краю стола. Если улучить момент, то можно в пару движений запрокинуть Эрвину голову и перерезать ему глотку. Крови, правда, будет много…

Ривай сильнее сжал перо, представляя вместо него рукоять ножа, и посмотрел в закатившиеся глаза воображаемого Эрвина, даже не улыбаясь — злорадно скалясь. Он никогда не убивал только ради забавы, удовольствия, но Эрвин… Эрвин это особый случай. Ради его смерти Ривай готов был на время поступиться своими принципами.

Голубые глаза мёртвого Эрвина в воображении Ривая вдруг превратились в глаза Изабель — безразличные, непонимающие, что её жизнь оборвалась. Представив, что вместо Эрвина он держит откушенную титаном голову Изабель, Ривай резко отшатнулся, и его стул противно скрипнул ножками по полу.

В тишине кабинета, прерывавшейся только шелестом бумаг, этот звук разнёсся словно сигнал о нападении на город.

— Ривай, — невероятно мягко для человека, чью смерть сейчас в красках расписывал себе Ривай, произнёс Эрвин, — всё в порядке?

— Отвали, — Ривай подавил тошнотный позыв и понял, что окончательно скомкал бумагу. — Мне нужен ещё лист.

— Послушай, если ты не можешь с этим справиться, то не молчи. Во время вылазки не было места переживаниям и скорби, потому что, попав под их власть, ты мог погибнуть, но сейчас угрозы твоей жизни нет. Поверь моему опыту, если ты поделишься...

— С кем? С тобой? У меня нет больше тех, с кем я мог бы поделиться. Не заставляй меня повторять, из-за кого это произошло.

— И снова этот взгляд. Опять хочешь меня убить? Ривай, что изменилось?

— Я уже всё сказал на этот счёт, — отрезал Ривай и раздосадованно отвернулся. Он вёл себя слишком эмоционально, Эрвин читал его, как раскрытую книгу, бросив лишь один взгляд на лицо. Так никогда не получится прикончить этого ублюдка.

— Не торопись. Мне ещё многое нужно тебе сказать.

Хорошо. Ривай сделал вид, что проглотил наживку, и исподлобья коротко взглянул на Эрвина. Тот смотрел неотрывно, пристально, то ли препарируя взглядом, то ли раздевая — Ривай не мог разобрать.

— Можешь не верить мне, но я хочу помочь.

— Многим ты так помог? Сколько семей ты уже погубил?

— Ривай, — на этот раз Эрвин выговорил его имя твёрдо и жёстко, — их убил титан. Мне казалось, ты это понял.

— Я промолчу.

— А я хочу, чтобы ты говорил. Это приказ. Говори. Клянусь, Ривай, даже если твоя речь будет состоять из одних заверений прикончить меня, я не отдам тебя под военный суд. Я понимаю, что ты ещё не терял никого из близких и поэтому не знаешь, что редко кто может справиться с этим горем своими силами.

— Ты ничего не знаешь о том, кого я терял. Так что не лезь не в своё дело.

— Выговориться — это совсем не зазорно, как бы тебе ни казалось обратное. И не забывай о моём предложении, оно ещё в силе.

— Тебе одного раза мало, что ли? Иди поищи себе кого-нибудь...

Ривай осёкся. Вот же кретин. Вряд ли в ближайшее время ему представится лучшая возможность убить Эрвина, чем эта. Неважно, куда там они поедут, в любом случае дело можно будет обставить так, словно командующего зарезал случайный знакомый или проститутка. Однако если бы Ривай резко изменил своё мнение, это было бы подозрительно, а потому он, изображая сомнение, протянул:

— Подкупить меня вздумал?

— Нет, — вдруг ответил Эрвин тоном оскорблённого в лучших чувствах человека. — Я просто пытаюсь хоть как-то загладить свою вину.

Несмотря на то, что Ривай для себя уже решил — Эрвину не жить, эти слова вкупе с недавним «Мне ещё многое нужно тебе сказать» заинтересовали его. Эрвин, хитрый ублюдок, прибегнул к уже проверенному методу: интриговал, чтобы Ривай, как и в прошлый раз, всё откладывал и откладывал его убийство до тех пор, пока не передумает или не поймёт, что проиграл в их противостоянии. Но сейчас что он мог предложить Риваю? Деньги? Возможность жить на поверхности? Ривай уже всё это получил благодаря разведотряду. Секс? Да Ривай скорей перережет Эрвину горло, чем ляжет под него.

Подойдя к его столу за бумагой, Ривай тоскливо посмотрел на нож, до которого было рукой подать. Хорошее оружие, но если Эрвина убьют ножом из его кабинета, это сильно сузит круг подозреваемых, так что, увы, его придётся оставить здесь.

Эрвин с показным, на взгляд Ривая, сочувствием несколько раз предложил оставить отчёт до лучших времён, но Ривай всё же вымучил из себя это несчастное донесение и, не глядя, швырнул его на стол поверх каких-то документов.

— Я ведь говорил, не нужно, — покачал головой тот. — Ханджи могла бы и подождать.

— Воспоминания пока ещё свежие. Потом будет труднее вспомнить детали.

Этот аргумент Эрвин принял и стал вчитываться в слегка неровные, чуть заползающие наверх к концу листа строчки отчёта. Он был неправ — уж лучше пережить всё снова именно сейчас, чем потом вызывать из памяти холод и сырость тумана, крики людей, забрызганную кровью траву и тела, тела, тела, куски тел, разбросанное оружие, откушенную голову Изабель, наполовину съеденного Фарлана…

— Хм.

— Что «хм»? — обозлился он. — Половина твоих солдат и вовсе писать не умеет. В следующий раз изображу всё в картинках, — сказал и замолчал, не понимая, как этот «следующий раз» прокрался в его речь и мысли.

— Да нет же, — Эрвин неожиданно по-доброму усмехнулся. — Я, напротив, хотел сказать, что у тебя очень красивый почерк.

Красивый? Ривай недоверчиво посмотрел на бумагу в его руках. Может, Эрвин по ошибке прихватил чей-то чужой отчёт?

— Чёткий, разборчивый, с характером. Речь у тебя, правда, немного хромает, но это дело поправимое. Прочтёшь пару-тройку хороших книг, и проблема отпадёт сама собой.

Не понимая, смеялся ли над ним Эрвин или говорил на полном серьёзе, Ривай только растерянно моргал, но всё же тщательно сдерживаемая злость взяла верх над ним. Книги, значит, читать нужно? Писать красиво, желательно ещё и каллиграфическим почерком? Не слишком ли много требований к бывшему преступнику? Ривай не допускал и мысли, что Эрвин уже относился к нему, как к равному: это означало бы, что Эрвин позабыл о его прошлом, о том, что Ривай держал меч у его горла. В такое великодушие Эрвина к человеку, который открыто пытался его убить, Ривай не верил.

Эрвин наверняка опять всё понял по его лицу, потому что перестал понимающе-снисходительно улыбаться, спрятал отчёт в ящик стола и поднялся.

— Идём.

— Уже? — Ривай бросил взгляд на часы. — Ты притащил меня сюда, чтобы я написал одну бумажку?

— Я рассчитывал успеть больше, но мы оба устали, а тебе особенно нужен отдых.

Ривай фыркнул, отказываясь признаваться даже самому себе, что действительно неплохо было бы отдохнуть. Хоть он и немного обсох, пока бился с отчётом, волосы торчали в разные стороны грязными лохмами и больше, чем есть, спать и убить Эрвина, Ривай хотел в душ. Да, точно, в душ, смыть с себя грязь последних дней, которая, кажется, пропитала его насквозь и избавиться от которой можно было, лишь содрав всю кожу до костей. Там, куда они с Эрвином поедут, наверняка будет душ.

Уже позже, когда карета везла их по центру города, а Ривай, устав разбирать дорогу сквозь струи дождя, просто пялился в окно, до него внезапно дошло, что пусть Эрвин тащит его куда угодно, лишь бы подальше от казарм. Там ему пришлось бы вернуться в комнату, где было место для троих, а теперь предстояло жить только одному. Ривай… не был готов столкнуться с ещё одним свидетельством ужасной правды, что его семьи больше нет. Так что, если Эрвин вёл его к себе домой, что же, пусть будет так. У Ривая там много дел: подыскать подходящее оружие, прикончить Эрвина и при этом не особо замараться, подчистить все следы, скрыться — и всё это нужно сделать за пару часов. Всего лишь пара часов, чтобы не думать о собственном одиночестве.

— Не нравится город? По-моему, ты заскучал.

— А ты, по-моему, читал свои бумаги, вот и читай дальше. — В стекле отражался Эрвин, который и вправду отвлёкся от каких-то там отчётов, и что как раз таки Риваю меньше всего было нужно, так это чтобы Эрвин наблюдал за ним и анализировал. Хотя скрываться бесполезно, вряд ли для Эрвина было тайной, что его хотят убить. — Что я в твоём городе не видел?

И правда, что? С тех пор, как у них с Изабель и Фарланом появились приводы, сбегать наверх стало гораздо проще, и пусть они немного времени могли проводить на поверхности, Ривай успел хорошо изучить Шину. Знал, где находятся армейские склады и можно разжиться провизией. Где под вывеской благородного салона или клуба скрывается бордель, возле которого можно подкараулить жертву. В котором из тёмных в ночи закоулков лучше всего задержать богача и ограбить, а куда лучше никогда не соваться.

— Ты видел многое, я не буду спорить. Но вряд ли всё.

Ривай молчал, глядя, как растекались по стеклу оранжевые всполохи огней. Темнело, наступала ночь, и люди торопились домой. К себе домой. К семье, близким, друзьям. А дом Ривая был то ли там, далеко, под землёй, то ли в казарме, где две постели из трёх так и останутся заправленными.

— Да, — признал он. — Не всё.

Он видел дома изнутри, богато и вычурно обставленные, так что иногда даже зубы сводило от всей этой роскоши. Ривай во многих домах побывал, и хотя в глубине души мечтал подняться в город и остаться здесь, на деле же понимал — это вряд ли возможно. Его дома здесь нет и не будет. Здесь попросту не место таким, как он… они.

— В подземном городе тоже не любят дождь, — сказал он, коснувшись холодного стекла.

— Вот как? Мне казалось, должно быть наоборот. Это же пресная вода да ещё и бесплатно.

— Так уж и бесплатно. Все лестницы наверх контролируют ваши правители, и отдушины тоже под их контролем. Хочешь набрать дождевой воды — плати. А дождь… — Ривай прикрыл глаза, вспоминая подземелье после прошедшего наверху ливня.

Сыро. Воздух, который и в обычные дни не двигается, теперь холодный и промозглый. Всюду оседает влага. Пройдёт пара дней, и, если вещи не просушить, начнёт размножаться плесень, делая вонь в воздухе ещё более нестерпимой. А где плесень и сырость, там и болезни.

— Внизу дождь это скорее беда, чем благо.

— Признаться, — помолчав, негромко и всё так же понимающе заметил Эрвин, — об этом я не думал. Мы у себя радовались каждому дождю, особенно когда наш ручей начал пересыхать.

Наверное, Эрвин рассчитывал втянуть его в беседу, отвлекая от дороги и всего прочего, но в этот раз уловка не сработала.

— Подробности твоей биографии меня не интересуют, Эрвин.

— Я всего лишь хотел поддержать разговор.

Ривай не стал отвечать. Ему-таки как раз и не хотелось разговаривать, это Эрвин вбил себе в голову, что подобная терапия поможет пережить потерю. Чёрта с два. Уж лучше бы этот придурок поторопил возницу, чем нёс всякую околесицу.

— Ривай.

Молчание Эрвина, не сказавшего больше ничего, означало, что он хотел продолжить беседу лицом к лицу, и Ривай со вздохом повернулся и мрачно спросил:

— Чего тебе?

Эрвин выглядел серьёзным и неожиданно виноватым, и Ривай напрягся, ожидая, что сейчас услышит что-то крайне неприятное.

— Откровенность за откровенность: это я сказал Ханджи, что ты можешь обладать важной информацией о титанах.

Ну, это была не настолько плохая новость, какую Ривай ожидал, но всё же... Эрвин сам признался, что серьёзно взял его в оборот, выстроил вокруг целую сеть, паутину, и даже Ханджи привлёк к своему замыслу. А раз так, то он должен понимать, что едва они окажутся наедине в укромном месте, предстоит бой не на жизнь, а на смерть. Ривай ненавидел, когда его втягивали в чужие грязные игры, а Эрвин уже превысил лимит. Но если в случае с Лобовым его цель была ясна, то что за интриги Эрвин плёл сейчас, Ривай не понимал. В бескорыстное благородство этого человека он попросту не верил.

— Зачем?

— Люди по-разному реагируют на потерю. Мы солдаты и уже привыкли, но с тобой такое случилось в первый раз, и потому очень важно, чтобы ты всё-таки с кем-то поделился своей болью. Это такой же важный элемент, как строй или тренировки. Я догадывался, что разговорить тебя не выйдет, поэтому решил подстраховаться. Подумал, что уж бумаге-то ты точно доверишься.

— Бумаге, которую будешь читать ты?

— Да, — Эрвин напоследок коротко улыбнулся и посерьёзнел настолько, что между бровей у него залегла глубокая складка, — здесь я просчитался.

— Ты много допускаешь просчётов для капитана разведки. Как только голова ещё на месте? — пробормотал Ривай и снова прислонился лбом к стеклу, успокаивающе-холодному, потому что казалось, что его голова сейчас расколется на куски от попыток осмыслить происходящее и как-то с ним примириться.

Это как будто бы стало своеобразным сигналом: Эрвин больше не проронил ни слова и буквально через несколько минут остановил карету возле мрачного, слабо освещённого дома. Кирпичный монстр, как мог разобрать сквозь потоки дождя Ривай, до чёртиков походил на казарму, но казармой всё-таки не был. Значит, Эрвин не побоялся открыто привести Ривая к себе домой, бесстрашный ублюдок.

Они поднялись по чистой (Ривай не мог не отметить отсутствие пыли, грязи с улицы и, совершенно неожиданно, неприятных запахов) лестнице на второй этаж. Ривай старался держаться у Эрвина за спиной, чтобы в квартиру вела только одна цепочка следов от форменных армейских сапог и чтобы поменьше попадаться на глаза возможным свидетелям. Оставалось только удивляться спокойствию Эрвина: он вёл себя так, как будто не парня привёл к себе домой с известными намерениями, а командира или боевого товарища пригласил заглянуть на огонёк. Или же другое — тут настолько в порядке вещей то, что такой высокий военный чин водит к себе проституток, что никто не обращает внимания. Да, и это Шина, город, который многим кажется оплотом спокойствия и благополучия. Зачем Ривай так долго рвался сюда, если, в сущности, с трущобами под землёй не так-то много различий?

— Проходи.

Ривай очнулся от своих мыслей и понял, что ещё стоял в полутёмной лестнице в то время, как Эрвин приглашающе распахнул дверь. В его квартире не горел свет, но оттуда веяло теплом, что было уж совсем неожиданно от комнат, где жил только один человек. Мысли моментально пришли в движение. Там есть кто-то ещё? Ривай смог бы справиться и с двумя, и с тремя противниками, но в тесной комнате, да если ещё Эрвин и останется сзади, шансов на успех будет мало.

— Прислуга обычно топит камин к моему возвращению, — внезапно пояснил тот, и Ривая передёрнуло.

— Прислуга?

— Я не так выразился. Айрин скорее домработница, — продолжая говорить, Эрвин ловко оттеснил Ривая в тёмную прихожую, — она убирает, стирает. Кто-то же должен заботиться об этом месте, пока меня нет, а бываю я тут крайне редко. Так что это минимум работы за вполне хорошие деньги.

— Ты оправдываешься, Эрвин. Не похоже, что ты действительно считаешь работу, которую даёшь этой женщине, благом для неё.

Воспользовавшись тем, что Эрвин возился с замком, Ривай прошёл в гостиную, тоже неосвещённую. Несмотря на пару недель на поверхности под ярким солнечным светом, его глаза довольно быстро адаптировались к полумраку, и Ривай заскользил взглядом по сторонам, отмечая всё, что могло помешать или пригодиться. Прикрытая тёмная дверь — наверняка спальня. Другая... Кухня? Наверное, так. Свет с улицы практически не пробивался в гостиную через плотные занавеси, это хорошо, значит снаружи не будет видно происходящего в квартире. Но что тут можно использовать в качестве оружия? Гостиная отличалась тем же аскетизмом, что и кабинет Эрвина: стул, письменный стол (правда, дубовый и явно дорогой), шкаф с книгами, карта земель человечества во всю стену, козлы с запасным набором лезвий и баллонами с газом (на случай неожиданного нападения), пара кресел и... всё. Ривай вспомнил собственный дом под землёй с такой же скудной обстановкой и стиснул зубы. Эта похожесть была лишь внешней, глубинные же её причины абсолютно различны.

Приняв решение, он уже сделал шаг к козлам (если исхитриться, то можно и голыми руками взять лезвие и драться), когда услышал шаги за спиной, и в комнате зажёгся свет.

— Прости, Ривай, но ты вряд ли найдёшь что-то подходящее, чтобы убить меня. За исключением запасных лезвий, конечно.

— Обойдусь без подсказок, — сухо ответил он, мысленно прикинув расстояние до оружия. Можно успеть. Эрвин силён и ловок, но Ривай быстрее его, и для этого нападения он собрал все свои силы.

— Или ты можешь ударить меня виском об угол стола, — продолжил, между тем, Эрвин, подходя вплотную, и Ривай, стиснув зубы, метнулся к лезвиями и, натянув рукав куртки на ладонь, выхватил одно.

— Раз мои планы для тебя не новость, — управляться с лезвием без рукояти было неудобно, но Ривай без труда направил его на Эрвина, — то хватит уже болтать.

Тот не сдвинулся с места. Не похоже было, что Эрвин вообще собирался драться: он стоял, широко расставив ноги, недвижимый и нерушимый, как стена, окружающая город. Этого как раз Ривай и опасался — самым страшным оружием Эрвина был не его кулак и не отряд верных разведчиков, а ум и слово.

— У меня есть встречное предложение: никто никого убивать не будет.

— Исключено.

— Не будь таким бескомпромиссным, я же всё-таки пытаюсь помочь. Ривай, в нашу первую встречу я обозначил это как сделку, но на самом деле я дал тебе выбор — попасть в тюрьму или пойди в разведкорпус. Ты и потерял, и приобрёл, не отрицай это. Сейчас у тебя снова есть выбор: ты можешь попробовать меня убить и вернуться в подземный город или можешь принять мою помощь и остаться в разведотряде. Только подумай хорошенько перед тем, как ответить. Я уже говорил тебе всё это, ты принял решение, и я не понимаю, что заставило тебя его изменить. Однако раз так вышло, повторим всё с самого начала.

С Риваем как будто бы снова говорил не Эрвин. По крайней мере, не тот Эрвин, с которым Ривай пререкался в штабе полчаса назад, а другой, который бил Ривая головой о каменную мостовую подземного города, который к гибели его друзей отнёсся как к чему-то обыденному. Он чеканил слова, словно рубил клинком с плеча, смотрел широко раскрытыми, злобноватыми глазами, плотно поджимал губы, как будто всё его тело готово было сорваться в бой, и сдерживался Эрвин из последних сил. В этот момент Эрвин был в сотню, тысячу раз сильней и внушительней, чем во время вылазки, когда он в тумане вёл за собой разбитый отряд, когда голой рукой вцепился в меч Ривая у своего горла… Когда оглушил Ривая правдой.

— Думай! — повысил голос Эрвин, и его окрик, как будто отразившись от стен, ударил Ривая наотмашь.

Он готов был драться, цепляться за своё право жить, за свою справедливость, понимал, что Эрвин вновь будет переубеждать его, и всё равно начал уступать уже сейчас, с самого начала. Почему? Что такого было в Эрвине, почему, что бы он ни говорил, его слушали с открытыми ртами? Вот где Ривай облажался: зная, что Эрвин обладал харизмой вести за собой сотни людей на гибель, не сделал ничего, чтобы научиться этому противостоять. Снова позволил своей гордыне взять верх, решил, будто и так справится.

— Человек тем и отличается от животных и титанов, что волен выбирать чуть ли не каждую минуту своей жизни. Хочешь плыть по течению, как многие внутри этих стен? Так плыви, — выплюнул Эрвин. — Но если хотя бы какая-то часть тебя ещё хочет вырваться, хочет, чтобы жертвы твоих друзей были ненапрасными, ты послушаешь меня.

— Не. Смей. Говорить. О. Моих. Друзьях, — выдохнул Ривай, скалясь почти по-звериному. — Из всех людей ты меньше всего имеешь на это право.

— Да, в их гибели есть моя вина, но до тех пор, пока это будет на пользу человечеству, я буду поступать так. Не думай, что смерти солдат и мирных жителей проходят для меня бесследно. Когда-нибудь я за всё отвечу, за все сотни и тысячи загубленных жизней, — его взгляд остекленел, сделав Эрвина похожим на пугающую в своей бездушности марионетку, — и я сделаю всё, чтобы во время этого суда мне было что предъявить в оправдание.

— Рискуешь только по-крупному, Эрвин? Или пан, или пропал, и никакой середины, плевать сколько будет жертв?

Да, именно так. Стоявший перед Риваем человек готов был поступиться всем, что имел, и даже тем, что ему не принадлежало, если верил, что его поступок пойдёт на пользу человечеству в борьбе с титанами. Похвальная цель, похвальное мужество, но лишь до тех пор, пока эти похвальные поступки Эрвина касаются кого-то другого. Однако, возможно, поэтому разведкорпус и смог достичь таких выдающихся успехов именно при Эрвине — потому что он шёл на поистине чудовищные жертвы, чтобы добиться результата. Может быть, если когда-нибудь человечество и одолеет титанов, и выберется из-за стен, действия Эрвина и признают правильными, но только когда это будет? Через сотню лет, через двести? Или вообще никогда, а людей-то не вернуть. Друзей Ривая — не вернуть.

— Из всех бандитов и убийц, которых я видел — а видел я немало — ты кажешься самым справедливым и умным. Сразу всё понял.

— Хватит мне зубы заговаривать. Это всё, за чем ты меня позвал?

Эрвин, смотревший на него, не мигая, прищурился и с неожиданным для себя высокомерием произнёс:

— То, что я намеревался сказать, ты теперь не услышишь от меня и под страхом смерти.

Ну да, а если Ривай его сейчас убьёт, то никогда не узнает, что же такое жизненно важное хотел сообщить ему капитан Эрвин Смит. Как же он будет жить без этого знания?

— Но я скажу другое, — сурово продолжил тот. Эрвин никоим образом не делал ему одолжения, напротив, даже насмехался, сам того не замечая… А Ривай слушал его, и у него пока что и мысли не возникало нанести удар, хотя шанс был просто прекрасный. — Почему я на самом деле я хотел видеть тебя в разведотряде. Ривай, я спустился в подземелья ловить убийцу, бандита, работавшего на Лобова, а нашёл человека, способного на гораздо большее, чем то, что он делал. Достойного гораздо большего, чем жить под землёй и разбираться с местными бандами. То, как ты сражался во время своей первой вылазки, только ещё больше убедило меня в правильности моего выбора. И я говорю это сейчас не в угоду твоей гордости. Ты не хуже меня знаешь, что всё, что я сказал, — правда.

Ривай презрительно фыркнул. Эта сказка была стара как мир. Запудрить мозги, заставить поверить, будто ты особенный, исключительный для кого-то, что тебя ждёт большое будущее, нужно сделать лишь какой-то сущий пустяк, чтобы всё сбылось. Сколько раз уже Ривай слышал такие слова? Не сосчитаешь, но никогда ещё у него не возникало желания поверить в этот бред. Ривай чётко знал своё место в этой жизни, и оно было совсем не там, где ему предрекал Эрвин.

Но в самом же деле, разве он не хотел вырваться из душного подземелья наверх? Разве он не хотел… свободы? Разве бессонными ночами не пялился в тёмный каменный потолок, представляя, что было бы без стен и титанов? Был бы тогда Ривай бандитом из подземелья, которого мечтала прикончить половина военной полиции? Вряд ли. Всё было бы иначе. Изабель и Фарлан не погибли бы так бесславно. Этот разговор бы никогда не случился.

Он понимал, что пауза слишком затянулась и надо что-то сказать, возразить, с издевкой разбить в пух и прах все доводы Эрвина, потому что каждая секунда молчания только доказывала его правоту. Только Ривай до сих пор не подобрал слов и, что того хуже, не мог прекратить обдумывать слова Эрвина. Да, он всё ещё мог послать Эрвина ко всем чертям и перерезать ему глотку. Но не случится ли так, что через день, неделю, год после этого убийства Ривай поймёт, что ничто в его жизни не изменилось, и смерти Изабель с Фарланом были напрасными? Жизни его друзей, нет, любая человеческая жизнь слишком ценна, чтобы быть бессмысленно принесённой в жертву.

— Ты ведь без сомнения пожертвуешь целым городом ради призрачного шанса победить титанов, а, Эрвин?

— До тех пор, пока этот шанс будет, и неважно, насколько он мал, — не задумываясь, подтвердил тот, и Ривай прикрыл глаза.

— И ты не можешь гарантировать, что погибнут они не напрасно?

— Нет.

— И что тот, кто пойдёт за тобой, не пожалеет о своём решении, тоже гарантировать не можешь?

— Нет. Но таков удел каждого в разведотряде. Мы постоянно рискуем всем, что имеем. Только если ты не боишься всё потерять, сможешь что-то изменить. — Эрвин обошёл вокруг него и, уже стоя у Ривая за спиной, спросил: — Так каков твой ответ?

Ответ?

— Ты чудовище, Эрвин Смит. В тебе нет ни капли уважения к человеческой жизни. Титаны убивают людей ради развлечения, а ты убиваешь ради достижения своей цели, которая так же далека, как и звёзды от земли. Цель хороша, но мне не нравятся средства.

— Ответ, Ривай.

— Мой ответ таков, что убить тебя никогда не поздно, — отчеканил Ривай, разворачиваясь, чтобы восстановить зрительный контакт. — Я ненавижу, когда жизнь отнимают бессмысленно, а ты, возможно, — сделав паузу, Ривай нарочито медленно опустил лезвие и положил его на стол, — живым принесёшь больше пользы обожаемому человечеству, чем мёртвым. Я буду на твоей стороне, Эрвин, но не думай, что мы станем союзниками в полном смысле этого слова, потому что если я пойму, что ты переступил черту, пощады от меня не жди.

Это снова был договор, сделка, никак не добровольное желание помогать человечеству, которое Эрвин ждал от него, и, наверное, поэтому Ривай был не готов к тому, что случилось дальше.

Эрвин улыбнулся — по-доброму и немного устало — глубокая морщина между его сурово сведённых бровей разгладилась, и он неожиданно тепло сказал:

— Ну наконец-то. Надеюсь, ванна ещё не остыла.

В первый миг Ривай решил, что ослышался, но Эрвин распахнул дверь в соседнюю комнату, зажёг там свет, и в дверном проёме и вправду стала видна ванна, доверху наполненная водой, от которой поднимался пар.

Ванна? Ривай попятился. Какого чёрта? Он не понимал, что это вообще было, каким боком разговор скатился до этого… унижения? Или как там Эрвин говорил? «Я хочу хоть как-то загладить свою вину?»

— Ты, ублюдок, — тихо и угрожающе начал Ривай, сжимая кулаки. Эрвин настолько безумен, что решил, будто какая-то ванна стоит того, чтобы забыть о человеческих жизнях? — Думаешь, раз я из подземелий, то…

Вернувшийся в гостиную Эрвин всё с той же невозмутимой улыбкой положил руку Риваю на плечо и одним сильным ударом отправил его в ванную, с лёгкостью сорвав с него куртку при этом. Чуть не потеряв равновесие, Ривай остановился в последний момент перед тем, как перевалиться через бортик и плюхнуться в воду.

— Тебе нужен хороший и крепкий сон. — Даже несмотря на кипящую злость, Ривай мог заметить неожиданную теплоту и сочувствие в его голосе. — В казарме, где всё напоминает о потере, тебе вряд ли удалось бы выспаться, так что будет лучше если ты останешься у меня. А горячая вода поможет твоему телу расслабиться.

Ривай открыл было рот, готовый уже выплюнуть оскорбление, но взглядом зацепился за неровности и царапинки на ванне, на полосу грязи у её ножек и понял, что упустил момент. В мысли, забитые возмущением, непониманием и злостью, проникло житейское отвращение, и Ривай… проиграл. Ярость схлынула быстрее, чем накатила.

Эрвин обставил его, не дав и шанса разгадать замысел до конца и хоть что-то ему противопоставить.

— Казарменный душ — это всё-таки не то, что нужно с дороги такому любителю чистоты, как ты. И, Ривай, я понимаю, что горячая вода не идёт ни в какой счёт с жизнями людей. Я не стремлюсь ни унизить тебя, ни оскорбить, я просто хочу, чтобы тебе стало легче.

Ривай понимал, что Эрвин прав и ему действительно это нужно: смыть, содрать с себя вся грязь последних дней, осевшие в памяти тяжким грузом воспоминания и боль вместе с пошедшими по кругу мыслями, кто виноват и можно ли было этого избежать. И, наверное, лишь поэтому, презрительно буркнув что-то насчёт неумелой прислуги, Ривай сбросил с себя форму и погрузился в воду целиком, так что на поверхности остались лишь нос и колени.

— Эй, Ривай! — От резкого стука в дверь он, разомлевший и прикрывший глаза, судорожно вздрогнул. — Не засыпай, пожалуйста.

Спать как раз таки хотелось всё сильней и сильней. Вымотанное изнурительным походом на пределе сил тело расслабилось, мышцы стремились к состоянию каши, с бёдер стекли следы от ремней, казалось, намертво въевшиеся в кожу, и Ривай то и дело зевал, но голос Эрвина буквально вырвал его из затягивающей дремоты. Не хватало ещё и вправду заснуть здесь.

Помывшись и выбравшись из ванной, он обнаружил на стуле у двери чужую рубашку — её, уходя, великодушно оставил Эрвин со словами «Думаю, что форму тебе почистят к утру». И хотя одевался Ривай в одиночестве, он всё равно сначала тщательно изучил предложенную одежду и только потом, брезгливо поджав губы, натянул её, а выйдя в гостиную, бросил:

— Ты зря платишь этой женщине деньги. Убирается и стирает она из рук вон плохо.

Эрвин, уже с головой ушедший в бумаги, поднял на него затуманенный взгляд, и Ривай невольно поёжился. Чужая рубашка, доходившая ему практически до середины бёдер, была ладно скроена, да и ткань ощущалась очень приятно, однако Ривай же, чёрт возьми, был в чужом доме, на чужой территории… в чужой рубашке. Было от чего огрызаться, пряча растерянность и смущение.

— Я поговорю с ней, — наконец изрёк Эрвин и опять уткнулся в свои документы. — В этом вопросе, думаю, я должен тебе довериться.

— Мы с тобой не любовники, но я хожу по твоей квартире в одной твоей рубашке.

Ривай нахмурился, когда Эрвин никак на это не отреагировал. Казалось, что тот вообще ничего не замечал вокруг: брал со стола то одну, то другую из целого вороха бумаг, внимательно читал их, потом вцепился в схему отрядного строя и яростно принялся на ней чёркать, восстанавливая картину событий в походе и ища причину, где и когда что пошло не так. Фанатик чёртов. Можно его не опасаться.

— Голоден?

— Нет, — коротко отозвался Ривай и поправил сползшую на одно плечо рубашку. — Я спать.

Он нарочито громко хлопнул дверью спальни, проверяя, как Эрвин отреагирует на такую его бесцеремонность, но секунды шли, а праведное возмездие всё не наступало. Эрвин и вправду готов был уступить ему свою кровать, похоже, он собирался сидеть до поздней ночи, если не до самого утра. Ривая это как-то не успокоило. Он вытянулся на неожиданно оказавшейся очень удобной кровати, но спать тоже не собирался. Прежде всего надо было обдумать, как быть дальше и каким образом лучше продемонстрировать Эрвину, что его великодушие ровным счётом ничего не значило. Ривай уже обозначил свою позицию, однако этого было недостаточно: он ничего не мог сделать с тем невольным уважением, которое начал испытывать к Эрвину.

Только два типа людей могли бы рискнуть и привести к себе домой своего же потенциального убийцу, отговорить его от этих намерений, а после предложить ванну, одежду и постель — безумец и гений. И Эрвин даже отдалённо не напоминал безумца.

 

Ривай открыл глаза, когда солнечный свет стал уже нестерпимым. Обычно Ривай вставал рано, задолго до сигнала к подъёму, и солнце просто не успевало добраться до его окна в казарме, а сейчас… Он проспал? Жмурясь и прикрывая глаза ладонью, Ривай разглядел бело-серый каменный потолок вместо днища деревянной кровати, на которое обычно натыкался взглядом, проснувшись. Он же остался вчера у Эрвина. Вот оно что.

Другая половина кровати неожиданно оказалась пуста, больше того, застелена так, как Ривай её вчера оставил. Эрвин так и не лёг спать, может быть, он даже в спальню не заглядывал. Не хотелось это признавать, но Ривай, похоже, его бы всё равно не услышал, хотя спал всегда чутко, готовый к нападению в любой момент. Он не помнил, как заснул: вроде бы лежал с открытыми глазами, прокручивая в голове тяжёлые мысли, и очнулся уже утром. Как будто выключился, сознание потерял, так мгновенно пролетели несколько часов сна. И ему ничего не снилось: ни проклятый туман, ни разодранные останки его друзей —ни намёка на кошмар, которого Ривай так боялся. Эрвин был прав.

Во всём, в чём Ривай сомневался вчера, Эрвин оказался прав. Спокойный отдых в забытье, без бередивших душу воспоминаний, вернул силы и слегка притупил боль от потери.

Под голодное урчание желудка, он нехотя сполз с постели, пинком распахнул дверь и лишь потом понял, что, кроме него и Эрвина, в квартире был кто-то ещё.

Усталый, так и не переодевшийся с вечера Эрвин цедил из кружки чай, щеголяя внушительными мешками под покрасневшими от недосыпа глазами. Появлению Ривая в одной своей рубашке, застёгнутой почти на все пуговицы, он нисколько не удивился, зато Хаджи, сидевшая в его кресле с чашкой в руках, эту самую чашку выронила и неприлично открыла рот.

Эрвин… это подстроил, точно.

От удара Ривая дверь с силой врезалась в косяк, но, увы, было уже поздно.


End file.
